


I Will Not Have This Behavior Under My Roof

by themartiansummer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themartiansummer/pseuds/themartiansummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have just been kicked out of the Winchester home by John Winchester, after being caught kissing in Dean's bedroom. Hypocritically catholic and drunk once again, John bans his son from the house, as Sam and Mary tearfully hide from John's wrath. Castiel tells Dean not to worry, that they can go back to his house and Castiel will just tell his parents Dean is a friend spending the night. Surely John will cool off by tomorrow. The boys grab some diner food, then head toward the Novak house.</p><p>But it is too late. Unbeknownst to both boys, John has already called the Novak's and informed them of their son's offense.</p><p>The following scene occurs as the pair arrives at the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Not Have This Behavior Under My Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick scene, imagine it as part of a larger HS AU, 18 year old Dean & Cas, in Kansas.

They climb out if the impala, still laughing a little, smiles fading. 

Dean walks a few steps ahead, peering through the foggy dark towards the darkened front door.

"Wonder if anyone's home..." Dean mutters, slowing.

Dean nearly trips over two lumps in front of him on the lawn.

He stares down at two tightly packed duffle bags.

"Uh..." Dean starts, turning towards the other boy. "Cas..." He trails off, heart sinking.

"What?" Castiel says, walking toward Dean, peering around him at the bags.

Castiel stops dead in his tracks, frozen.

His eyes are fixed on the two duffles set among the dewy, neatly trimmed grass.

He takes another step forward, gently pushing Dean aside.

Dean lays a hand on Castiel's shoulder, but the other boy seems oblivious, lost.

He falls to his knees, and reaches out to unzip one bag.

It is crammed with Castiel's clothes, books, and items from his bedroom.

"My..." he chokes out, "all my stuff..."

Minutes pass, feeling like hours, like days, as Castiel just stares at the bags.

Dean is at a total loss for what to do. It is the coldest slap in the face he has ever seen.

Castiel looks up at the house suddenly, breathing hard.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU PEOPLE I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU! I'M FUCKING GONE OKAY?! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" He rages toward the window on the top floor.

Gasps turning into sobs, Castiel crumples.

Dean immediately drops down and takes the boy into his arms, shushing his hysterics and rubbing his arms, his back, anywhere.

"It's okay baby, it's alright, we'll go, we'll fucking ditch them all, okay? Shhhhhh baby please, c'mon, let's get these in the car and get away from here."

Castiel clutches hard onto Dean, sobs ripping through his body. He takes a deep shuddering breath and tightens his arms around Deans neck before releasing him and slowly standing. 

Dean rises and hands Castiel the keys to the impala.

"Here babe, get in the car, I'll get the stuff alright?" He murmurs. 

Castiel nods, staring at the ground, not yet moving.

Finally, the shaking boy turns and starts for the car.

Dean watches him walk for a moment before bending and picking up a bag in each hand.

He pauses, turning to look back at the house.

Deep down inside, a realization dawns on Dean.

They are now, really and truly, alone.

A dog barks in the distance.


End file.
